


avatar gaang gaang where u at

by angryjane



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bad Jokes, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Family Dynamics, Family Shenanigans, Found Family, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Minor Aang/Katara, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Radio, Scheming, Social Media, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toph Being Awesome, Twitter, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, mabe, minor toph/sokka, not beta read we die like men, say that one louder for the ppl in the back, sokka is a dumbass tho, why isn't that a preestablished tag, zuko runs a mental health segment which is ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: The Gaang runs a university radio station. They have a shitty boss. That's it.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang & Katara & Sokka, Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph, Aang & Katara & Sokka & Zuko, Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & The Gaang (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Katara & Suki, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & The Gaang, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 46
Kudos: 308





	1. happie new year

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck yeah

  
  


_ 6:42 pm _

**Avatar Radio** _@969avatarradio_

Hello friends! Sorry for the late broadcasting, there are technical difficulties due to the snow!

_ 7:16 pm _

**Avatar Radio** _@969avatarradio_

Alrighty! We are up and running!

[TRANSCRIBED: Monday Jan 13, 7:17 pm]

-Okay, let’s get started…

-Sorry about the delay, guys. The snow messed up some of the wires and we were having trouble broadcasting. And then Sokka was like, “Oh I can fix this,” which he, like… couldn’t.

-Because my brother has a pea brain.

-He doesn’t have a pea brain, ‘Tara. He’s just… 

-Stupid?

-I was going to say not the brightest, but yeah. Anyway, Sokka was like, “I got this” and he didn’t have it. He yanked a bunch of wires from the wall and ripped one of them. And then Toph was like, “I think the problem was  _ outside _ the building, dumbass.” 

-Aang, don’t swear while we’re live.

-Fuck, sorry. Oh, shit I did it again, sorry. Wait. Fuck. Sorry.

-It’s alright just. Stop. 

-Right, sorry. Sorry if I tainted your virgin ears, listeners. 

-This is a college campus, sweetie. It’s not that. It’s just you’ll make Ozai angry.

[Audible shuddering.]

-Right. Uh, where was I? Oh, so then Zuko was like, “Step aside, dipshits, it’s my turn.”

-We  _ just  _ talked about the swearing-

-And he went outside in all his snow gear and one of the wires out  _ there _ had gotten disconnected, so he had to try and fix it except he grabbed one that was live so he got zapped.

-Ironic, seeing as he’s such a hot head.

-Yeah, lightening reflexes, my ass! 

[A heavy sigh from Katara.]

-And we were all watching from inside where it was safe and warm and we couldn’t hear it but he was cursing up a storm… heh get it? Cause it was a snow storm?   
-Why was Zuko even here today? He doesn’t have a show on Mondays.

-Dunno. I think he’s still working on the metal shop project with Sokka. 

-The swords or the boomerang?

-They finished the swords. 

-Oh, nice. Why didn’t they show me?   
-Dunno. Sokka texted me about it like, immediately…. I’m sure he was just busy don’t make that face… or he forgot about you. No, wait, not like that!

-Can we just start the show already?

-Oh, right. Okay, guys. Let’s get down to it. Today we have a list on how to stay active even in this weather, the best eating spots about town, and ten weird facts you didn’t know about the human body! We’ve already wasted enough time, so let’s get down to it, shall we?

-It’s difficult to keep up with your health regime in this weather, so….

[END TRANSCRIPT Monday Jan 13 8:30 pm]

_ 9:13 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

Sign my petition to put toph down 2k20

_ 9:14 pm _

**zuko** _ @zukofiredeath _

i’d sign that

_ 9:16 pm _

**Azula** _@princessazula_

Seconded. What a pest.

_ 9:17 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

hey dont call my girlfriend a pest

_ 9:18 pm _

**Azula** _@princessazula_

You were literally just petitioning to put her down,  **_@sokkawithaplan_ **

_ 9:20 pm _

**Sokka** _ @sokkawithaplan _

that’s d i f f e r e n t bc i l o v e her 

_ 9:20 pm _

**Azula** _@princessazula_

Disgusting. Truly.

_ 9:23 pm _

**Katara** _ @kataramoon _

What did she do to upset you this time?

_ 9:24 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

she touched my sword one (1) time and then immediately said she’d seen better. like, first of all you’ve  _ seen _ better? sounds fake but ok

_ 9:25 pm _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Sokka! Don’t say that oh my god

_ 9:26 pm _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

haha “she touched it once and said she’d seen better” ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ 9:27 pm _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Don’t use that face Aang 

_ 9:28 pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

_ ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)  _ why not

_ 9:30 pm _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

It’s weird and it makes me uncomfortable

_ 9:30 pm _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

Sorry Katara. Let me kiss it better:  •́ε•̀٥

_ 9:31 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

aang i told toph what u said and she said “heh nice one twinkletoes”

_ 9:32 pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

awwww


	2. tittie twist

_ 5:28 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

OKay guys. the moment u’ve all been waiting forrrrrrrrrr: this week’s meme review

_ 5:29 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

now, dont get yalls panties in a twist, but baby yoda is NOT going to be on this list. PERsonally it seems like a very dry meme. there is not flavor it lacks personality. that being said, here’s the list…

[Click Here To View Thread]

_ 7:09 am _

**Brittany** _@itsbrittanybitch2000_

sokka why did you post this at 5 am also did you do the psych paper i need help

_ 7:34 am _

**sam’s panties** _@samshultz2k00_

disappointed by the lack of baby yoda. not funny didn’t laugh

_ 7:55 am _

**on jah** _@anjahmeyers_

11/10 agree sokka

_ 8:12 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

feels good to open twitter to find messages from my adoring fans… i’ve made it…

_ 8:13 am _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Sokka those aren’t your fans they’re your classmates you’re not famous shut up

_ 8:14 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

let me live

_ 8:16 am _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Then perish.

_ 8:17 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

wow katara im surprised you even know that meme since you and your boyfriend are both boomers inside

_ 8:19 am _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Rude. We’re not boomers we’re old souls

_ 8:20 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

ok boomer

_ 8:21 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

boomer is literally in aang’s username  **_@boomeraang_ ** “boomer aang”

_ 8:22 am _

**Katara** _@katrarmoon_

You’re the one who picked his username!

_ 8:23 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

and i picked it well

_ 8:26 am _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

I was summoned?

_ 8:27 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

aang: *shows up late to the thread with starbucks*

_ 8:28 am _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

Ew starbucks coffee is nasty. They roast their beans too dark. I like light roast. 

_ 8:29 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

what are you, some kind of coffee racist? Smh

_ 8:30 am _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

that’s not what i meantttt not funny didnt laugh

_ 8:31 am _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

ok boomer

  
  
  


[TRANSCRIPT Tuesday Jan 14th 8:27pm]

-...So, in conclusion, I definitely think he killed himself. 

-No way, bird brains.

-There’s just not enough evidence, Toph.

-I’ve always know you were stupid, but I didn’t think you were  _ this _ stupid.

-Rude af.

-Don’t say “af” out loud, Sokka.

-A.F.

[A Crash is heard.]

-Fuck, Toph, ow.

-Serves you right.

-My nipples… my poor nipples…

-They’ll survive.

…[END TRANSCRIPT Jan 14th 8:30pm]

_ 8:34 pm _

**Becca** _@rebeccaitsnotwhatitlookslike_

**_@sokkawithaplan_ ** what did she… do to you. what was that crash im scared

_ 8:39 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

she tittietwisted me…. I’ll never be the same...

_ 8:35 pm _

**Honeybee Vibes** _@burtsbeaks_

**_@sokkawithaplan_ ** epstien didn’t kill himself u fucking idiot

_ 8:40 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

i need e v i d e n c e 

_ 8:36 pm _

**serial** _ @murderymeg _

sokka ur wrong i love u but ur so so wrong

_ 8:37 pm _

**Jessssss** _@jessicasimpsonsss_

I No Longer Stan Sokka

_ 8:41 pm _

**Klyde** _ @klydewithak _

Seconded.

_ 8:47 pm _

**rocket** _ @rocketmama _

you hate to see it

_ 8:48 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

you really do.


	3. this shit lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mondays: katara and aang  
> tuesdays: toph and sokka  
> wednesdays: zuko  
> thursdays: suki  
> fridays: a l l o f t h e m  
> weekends: the weekend crew we dont talk about them

  
  


[TRANSCRIPT Wed Jan 15, 7:13 pm]

-Megan from my psych class asks, ‘Zuko, how do I tell a girl I love her? She’s straight…’ 

-All I can say to that, Megan, is… that’s rough, buddy. I’m not sure what to tell you. This is a mental health segment I’m not an expert on relationships. Sorry.

-Carlson asks, ‘You seem very quiet. What do you do when you have something important to say?’

[A beat of silence.]

-I don’t. I’ll keep all my emotions right here [a thump], and then one day, I’ll die.

[A knocking, some coughs, disgruntled whispers.]

-Katara says I can’t say that on a mental health show. Er. Well, I’ve always had a very difficult time expressing myself, probably because that wasn’t often encouraged in my home environment. ….Not to say it’s all my dad’s fault!

[Awkward cough.]

-He was just very… busy. And stressed. And angry. 

[A pause.]

-That’s beside the point. It feels like I get into my family history every segment. Sorry about that. I’m supposed to be helping you. Charlie asks, “How do I…”

[END TRANSCRIPT.]

_9:15 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

personally, my favorite thing ever is how zuko runs a mental health segment and is all about that shit on air but in real life he has. no chill whatsoever

_9:17 pm_

**Sushisam** _@sushisam111_

**_@sokkawithaplan_ ** wait actually??

_9:19 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

yeah bro,,,, he explodes at any minor inconvenience, he can’t relax for shit, he’s always stomping around and smashing shit…. love that for him 

_9:23 pm_

**annie** _@annieoop_

**_@sokkawithaplan_ ** pls grace us with some good zuko stories

_9:24 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

Oh man did u come to the right guy!!! so this one time, when we were in lit- this is back in high school- he’s just like, vibing w his head down, headphones on, doing some essay or whatever (1/4)

_9:25 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

(2/4) And the professor is like, “no headphones” and zuko just kinda grunts and ignores him, u know, typical zuko shit. And the teacher is like, “no headphones” and zuko ignores him again so the teacher gives him detention, right, and 

_9:26 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

(3/4) and zuko, the absolute madman, stands up and shoves the headphones, like this niceass bluetooth pair his uncle boaught him, on the teacher’s head and puts the pencil in the teachers hand and starts storming out and the teacher 

_9:27 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

(4/4) and the teacher is scramblign to get he headphoens off and everyone is looking now, and the teacher calls “where are u going” and zuko goes “TO FUCKING DETENTION.” and slams the door so hard the hinges break!!!! Had to get a new door!!!! 

_9:30 pm_

**Susie!!!** _@susiesuess_

omfg that’s gold

_9:31 pm_

**on jah** _@anjahmeyers_

Sdjfngkdalskmfjng 

_9:32 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukofiredeath_

Did you have to tell /that/ story.

_9:34 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

Yeah, i did. And i have p l en t y more hwere that came from ;)

_9:35 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukofiredeath_

Don’t you fucking dare Sokka. I know where you keep your jerky.

_9:36 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

oooh…. Talk dirty to me daddy zuko

_9:37 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukofiredeath_

I’m serious

_9:39 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

…..you wouldnt

_9:40 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukowithaplan_

Bet.

_9:41 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

….. fuck

_9:42 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukofiredeath_

I’ll light that shit on fire. All of it. And when you come running, seeing the smoke, you’ll smell it. You’ll smell your precious jerky in flames. 

_9:44 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawihaplan_

….jesus christ you fucken pyro

_9:45 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukofiredeath_

I eat lightning for breakfast

_9:46 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

okay, ok calm down edgelord i’m not gonna tell the stories. i’ve worked to damn hard for that jerky.

_9:47 pm_

**zuko.** _@zukofiredeath_

*too

_9:51 pm_

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

GUYS he just put a lit match in my FACE AND SAID “DONT TEST ME” IM SMDKVJNF BNKMVD<


	4. suki stans rise up

[TRANSCRIPT Thurs January 30th, 7:53 pm]

-... It’s alright to take a break every once in a while. It’s perfectly normal to not be able to sit still that long!

-It’s alright to-

[off-mic: “Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright Alright AlrightAlrightAlrightAlright-”]

-Stop it, Sokka. When I said you could sit in on my segment, that’s not what I meant. 

-Sorry, Suki.

-As I was saying, it’s perfectly normal to not be able to sit still for hours at a time to study! In fact, you don’t even have to sit down at all if it doesn’t work for you. At big companies, like Google for example, workers are not always obligated to stay at their desks. Google Seattle has an arcade, for example, or a wall full of jellyfish where you can sit and think. One worker told me he “didn’t trust anyone who could sit and work for more than fifteen minutes.” Google California even has a huge slide and park attached!

-If I worked at Google California-

-I did not ask, Sokka. 

-Yeah, but if I did-

-Sokka! 

-Sorry, Suki.

-Where was I? Oh, yes. You don’t need to sit still, or even sit at all! I often find that I’m more productive when I am pacing around. I get my writing done by using voice-to-text apps and editing them after the fact. I’d recommend using the basic Google assistant, or-

-What is it with all this Google shit? Did they get you to do a promo? Why didn’t they get me to promo?

-Probably because you’re an obnoxious, annoying dipshit who can’t keep quiet on other people’s segments! And who eats chips really loudly beside the mic!

-{soft crunches] Sorry, Suki.

[END TRANSCRIPT.]

_ 8:19 pm _

**josh darnit** _@joshmoschi04_

sister snapped…

_ 8:23 pm _

**funky lil lesbian** _ @sukihasmyheart _

get naenaed, sokka. get absolutely, positively DESTROYED

_ 8:27 pm _

**Suki** _@plateofsuki_

Whoa whoa, no need to be so negative! 

_ 8:28 pm _

**Suki** _@plateofsuki_

He apologized, and that’s what matters!

_ 8:29 pm _

**KING** _@kingsquakes_

no, queen…. Suki stans rise up! Destroy him!

_ 8:30 pm _

**Suki** _@plateofsuki_

nO-

  
  



	5. im sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to formally apologize for forgetting this fic existed

[TRANSCRIPT Tues, June 9th, 7:48pm]

-That’s exactly what I’m saying, Toph. It’s the only explanation!

-I don’t buy it. You expect me to believe there’s this bigass man just stomping around Washington, and no one’s caught him yet? Bullshit.

-He’s obviously a master of hiding!

-He’s obviously  _ not real _ , Sokka. Which sucks, because Bigfoot sounds kinda cool.

-You think so?   
-Oh, totally. You know what they say about big feet.

-...Toph!

-Don’t squawk, Sokka. It’s unbecoming of a lady.

-I’m not a lady! And, also! What! 

-Careful there, birdbrains. Don’t hurt yourself.

-You some kind of.. Some kind of monsterfucker or something?!

-And what of it?

-....

-....

-.... Toph… why?

-Ok guys, the next story we’re gonna be covering is one suggested by…

[END TRANSCRIPT]

_ 8:34 pm _

**whore knee** _ @whorekneeforyall _

TOPH IS A MONSTERFUCKER?!

_ 8:36 pm _

**lucy-fer** _ @vacationbabes _

toph, monsterfucker extraordinaire 

_ 8:37 pm _

**Barry** _ @strawbarry99 _

Toph being a monsterf*cker and running a cryptid/conspiracy radio show is a powermove

_ 8:38 pm _

**Califortnite** _ @cal1f0rtn1te _

**_@sokkawithaplan_ ** i have a question for toph

_ 8:41 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

shoot

_ 8:42 pm _

**Califortnite** _@cal1f0rtn1te_

ask toph: who is her favorite monster

_ 8:43 pm _

**Sokka** _ @sokkawithaplan _

she said she doesn’t have one since she cant see them but that as long as its scary she likes it

_ 8:45 pm _

**Califortnite** _ @cal1f0rtn1te _

Legend behavior

_ 8:52 pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

Didn’t know toph was a deviant, but good for her! Suits her.


	6. azula step on me challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i am so sorry i disappeared. i genuinely forgot i ever even started this lmao until someone joined the server from here and i remembered. (also: join the server! u cowards!)

_ 7:34 pm _

**zuko.** _ @zukofiredeath _

Late start. Going on air in six minutes.

[TRANSCRIPT: Wed, June 10th, 7:40pm]

-Hello, Zuko here.

-Why are you waving? There’s no one there. 

-Today we have a very special guest, as you can hear. 

- _ Special? _ You mean  _ important _ . You mean  _ exceptional _ . Outstanding, if you will.

-I won’t. This is my sister, Azula, everyone.

-The superior child. Father loves me much more.

-Then why’d he put you on the weekend crew? No one listens to _campus_ _radio_ on the weekends.

-Quiet, Zuzu. I will not be disrespected like this. 

-I was only joking. 

-Jokes are for jesters and fools. 

\- [distantly] And clowns!

-Not helping, Aang. 

-[distantly] Sorry, Zuko.

-Azula will be sitting in on today’s segment. Unfortunately.

-Father sent me to check up on you, dear brother. Don’t disappoint. 

-[grumbling, slamming, a deep sigh] Before we start, and before I smack my sister, here’s a message from our sponsors.

[END TRANSCRIPT]

  
  


_ 8:56 pm _

**Im-becca-cile** _ @rebeccaitsnotwhatitlookslike _

I never listen on the weekends (bc: ew) but if that’s what the weekend ppl are like, i definitely will not be starting now

_ 8:58 pm _

**corn** _ @icornly _

Azula step on me challenge

_ 8:59 pm _

**Azula** _@princessazula_

I will crush you, just like I do all my enemies.

_ 9:01 pm _

**corn** _@icornly_

Not what i meant but im down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god's first mistake was giving me free will. his second? a body


	7. i'm finding out what being royal's all about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was a girl in the village doing alright,   
> then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

_ 5:19 pm _

**Sokka** _ @sokkawithaplan _

I was a girl in the village doing alright

_ 5:20 pm _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

Then i became a princes over night

_ 5:22pm _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

Breaking up w katara; she said i wouldn’t be a pretty princess

_ 5:22pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

Relationship with katara ended;  **_@sokkawithaplan_ ** is my new boyfriend

_ 5:23 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

Sorry man, i’m in a committed relationship

_ 5:24pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

I already asked toph she gave us her blessing. we wed at dawn

_ 5:25pm _

**Sokka** _ @sokkawithaplan _

Shit really? we need a wedding planner then i can’t do it all by myself

_ 5:26pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

**_@plateofsuki_ ** pwease

_ 5:27pm _

**Suki** _@plateofsuki_

I’d be honored

_ 5:27pm _

**Aang** _@boomeraang_

Katara is NOT invited

_ 5:28pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

Can we get an f in chat for katara

_ 5:29pm _

**Suki** _ @plateofsuki _

F

_ 5:29pm _

**zuko.** _ @zukofiredeath _

f.

_ 5:30pm _

**Aang** _ @boomeraang _

No f from me. i’m mad at her.

_ 5:31pm _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Ouch.


	8. knives and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i dont have a plot worked out. like at all. so i hope you weren't looking for one.

[TRANSCRIPT Sat, Jun 13th 8:09pm

-So that’s when he strangled her to death. Her last breaths were screams. Once she was dead, he brought her to his basement, where he had three other dead bodies stored. Later, when the police found her and the others, they noted bite marks on all of their necks. He also-

-[crash echoes]

-Zuko, be careful. When they found the bodies, there were-

-[another crash]

-Be quiet, or leave.

-Sorry Mai.

-When they found the bodies-

-I’ll be quieter. 

-Yes, Zuko. Thank you. When they found-

-You’re really pretty when you talk about death. 

-Yes, Zuko. When-

-[crash echoes]

-[grumbling, another crash, muffled ‘umph’]

-When they found the bodies….

END TRANSCRIPT]

_ 8:46 pm _

**Mai** _@knivesandshit_

Submit your crime story recommendations for next week at the link in my bio.

_ 8:47 pm _

_ 8:59 pm _

**ow** _ @owmygahd _

‘ur so pretty when you talk about death’ love that for him

_ 9:06 pm _

**disaster pan** _@panmade_

I want to see aang and mai do something together. Imagine the chaos… 

_ 9:06 pm _

**Mai** _@knivesandshit_

Elaborate.

_ 9:08 pm _

**disaster pan** _ @panmade _

Well like,.,., aang is as annoying as (if not more) sokka and zuko but the difference is aang is smart and can fight. Like..,., imagine.

_ 9:10 pm _

**Mai** _@knivesandshit_

I find my boyfriend’s friends insufferable. 

_ 9:11 pm _

**Katara** _ @kataramoon _

Well that was uncalled for.

_ 9:12 pm _

**Katara** _@kataramoon_

Well we don’t like you either

_ 9:12 pm _

**Katara** _ @kataramoon _

**_@knivesandshit_ **

_ 9:13 pm _

**Mai** _@knivesandshit_

Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i eated soap i dont eat it bc i did. no i didnt. <3


	9. wig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i have like. no plan or motivation for this fic. why. im. oops
> 
> also i graduated yesterday that's fun

_ 4:13 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

if this gets 1k likes i’ll buy a wig

_ 4:14 pm _

**Komfortkrow** _ @comfortcrowwd _

why 

_ 4:17 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

Katara said i shouldnt

_ 4:17 pm _

**Bubblegum B** _@marinass_

u dont need permission babes. just like. Do it.

_ 4:18 pm _

**tong-tied** _ @crabhandz _

ur an independent sokka u dont need no katara

_ 4:19 pm _

**L0v3r** _@sizzling_

dont let ur dreams be dreams

_ 4:19 pm _

**Bubblegum B** _ @marinass _

boo old meme

_ 4:20 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

u know what? you guys are right

_ 4:20 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

i’m thinking pink.?

_ 4:21 pm _

**little clown man** _ @honkingg00se _

Oooh yeah it’ll bring ou the blue in ur eyes

_ 4:32 pm _

**Brittany** _@itsbrittanybitch2000_

If u wear the wig to class i’ll buy u coffee

_ 4:33 pm _

**Sokka** _@sokkawithaplan_

sold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know some ideas u have i guess lmao
> 
> also i think im gonna make toph and sokka break up and mai and zuko break up bc i wanna put zukka in here,,,


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting about this fic lmao

[TRANSCRIPT Mon, Jul 25 8:56pm

-It’s a really interesting style of living your life, is all I’m saying. Without planning ahead or thinking things through. 

-It’s not that I- er, people who live like that- don’t think things through! It’s about living in the moment!

-Well sometimes the moment is shitty, and sometimes that’s your fault!

-[distantly] Should we stop them?

-[also distantly] No. I’m enjoying this. I think Katara’s finally gonna murder that fucker. 

-[beneath continued arguing] Really? You think so?

-[a crash, followed by more yelling] I just think you don’t want to commit! You’re afraid of it!

-Katara, I’m not _afraid_ -

-I get it, you have abandonment issues! Trust me, I _know_. I know you’re an orphan and you have trauma, but it’s no excuse! I mean, my own mother died-

-[off-mic once again] Yeah, she’s gonna end him. Low blow, though, bringing up your mom, don’tcha think?

-Oh, for sure. And saying that about his past? My sister can be ruthless sometimes. 

-[directly into the mic] I’m sorry guys, we might have to cut this segment short. 

-[booing off-mic]

-Go away, Toph!

END TRANSCRIPT]

  
  


_9:02 pm_

**Brittany** _@itsbrittanybitch2000_

kataang do be fighting doh 😳

_9:03pm_

**bayb boi** _@thotless_

honestly? you love to see it

_9:03pm_

**SCREAM-O** _@rockndrollingbro_

dfksjbnkflmajndkf toph in the back tho

_9:16pm_

**bereft** _@barecheeked_

Wait what the fuck happened to aang? Sounds tragic. Good backstory material.,.,

_9:17pm_

**GrOsS** _@whythefucknot_

His parents are like. dead. Bro.

_9:19pm_

**annie** _@annieoop_

I heard they were in a shooting and he had to watch ,.,.,.

_9:20pm_

**Komfortkrow** _@comfortcrowwd_

Hey let’s not talk about this. It’s his shit, not ours to discuss.

_9:23pm_

**where is ur god now, fucker?** _@canyourscienceexplainwhyitrains_

bro who wants to bet they finally break up?? 

_9:47pm_

**priceless** _@iamnotanantique_

No way man. They’re like the school’s golden couple

_9:48pm_

**where is ur god now, fucker?** _@canyourscienceexplainwhyitrains_

you never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways do you want them to actually break up or not? i have no qualms either way.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna talk to me? find me  
> [on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/snowbaz_twitter_au/)  
> [or on tumblr](https://angryjane.tumblr.com/)  
> [or join the discord server!](https://discord.gg/eAetgQg)
> 
> have a lovely day. and remember: the poor can't be hungry if they're eating the rich.


End file.
